Dominant Dominé ?
by NaRuYSaSu
Summary: Un Sasuke qui veut prendre Naruto, et un Naruto qui veux prendre Sasuke, qui prend qui ? Les planc de chacun les feront-ils faillir ? Début de l'histoire longue mais je me rattrape par la suite. Il y aura du Lemon. Présence de vulgarité et de (futur) scènes explicites.
1. Chapitre 1

Dominant Dominé

Chapitre 1 :

Nous sommes en septembre et aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée des classes. Comment je le sais ? (Facile, je suis l'auteur.) Enfin bref, tous les jeunes ce prépare à la rentrée, ce faisant beau ou belle pour faire bonne impression au près des garçons ou filles de leur nouveau lycée, nouvelle classe. Mais au fin fond de la ville de Konoha se trouve une maison particulièrement petite, où on pourrait croire qu'il n'y a pas de vie. C'était un immeuble un peu délabré, mais il semblait, cependant, y faire bon vivre. Le problème qui s'impose dans cet immeuble c'est qu'il y a un résident, qui malgré le tambourinement à la porte ne se réveillé pas. En réalité, il ne dormait pas, où en tout cas il faisait juste semblant. Pourquoi ? Parce que la personne qui tapé a la porte n'était autre que le propriétaire de l'immeuble.

Cet « enfoiré de radin » était une sorte de réveil pour Naruto. Chaque matin il venait lui réclamer son fric, qu'il n'avait évidemment pas.

Donc comme tous les matins, il sort de son lit et fonce dans sa salle de bain (qui se trouve dans la même pièce, puisqu'il habite dans un studio complètement dépravé).

Sa tenue habituelle était des plus classes… ou presque. Malgré ses réels problèmes d'argent il s'arrangeait toujours pour avoir un minimum de « classe » pour ne pas tourner les regards sur son mode de vie. En effet, il payait seul son loyer (quand il avait assez), son école (pas très chère), ainsi que tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Donc, une fois sorti de la douche illico, on peut observer un jeune homme blond ayant les cheveux en bataille, grand, mais pas trop, environ un mètre soixante dix. Ses yeux étaient de couleur bleu, ce bleu pouvait rivaliser avec le ciel. Il était vêtu d'un débardeur blanc, et d'un jean bleu clair délavé et déchiré par endroit, aux genoux notamment. Il avait par-dessus son t-shirt une chemise grise à carreaux et des couleurs sombre, de plus il portait un collier serti d'une pierre précieuse bleu turquoise tirant sur le vert, cette pierre étant son seul héritage, il la portait tout le temps. Ensuite son jean étant séré, il moulait parfaitement son corps. finement musclé et ses fesses entre autres. Il portait des converses noires très classe avec le tout. Parfois, comme aujourd'hui, il rajoute à son jean une chaine en argent (ou pas) pour se donner un peu plus de « style ». Enfin bref, il avait un tenue à la fois décontractée et classe, un peu aussi « bad boy » mais on aime ça hein ).

En attendant, vous me direz, qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Bah a vrai dire pendant que je vous ai fait ce petit descriptif, il s'était déjà jeté par la fenêtre, accrocher a l'arbre en face et descendu tout cela dans une grâce incommensurable et sans le moindre problème. Au début il finissait dans un sale état mais avec l'habitude il faisait ca tous les jours pour éviter de se faire attraper.

Une fois sa fuite terminée il se mit à courir vers son lycée, il rentrait en année de première et avait hâte de connaître sa nouvelle classe. Perdu dans ses pensées, il fonça (sinon ce n'est pas drôle) dans un jeune homme, visiblement plus grand que lui. Par la chute, Naruto se retrouva à genoux devant l'ombre en se tenant le nez.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche bée. Une fois remis debout, il jeta un coup d'œil à ce garçon ou plutôt ce jeune homme.

Il faisait une tête de plus que lui, il devait mesurer environ un mètre quatre vingt dix, c'est-à-dire dix centimètres plus grand que lui. Il avait des cheveux noirs, qui derrière la tête, partaient en pic, genre en cul de poule. Ensuite son visage était fermé, serein, et semblait de haut rang juste par sa façon de le regarder. Par ailleurs ses yeux sont comme deux puits sans fond aussi noirs que la profondeur des ténèbres, où n'importe qui s'y perdraient. Naruto continué de descendre ainsi que son exploration. Une bouche qu'il voudrait bien goûter et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes ne le gênerais pas le moins du monde et que …. QUOI ! *Naruto arrête de penser à ça !* Bref, ensuite il était fringué très classe, beaucoup plus que Naruto : un jean vert kaki large, avec un t-shirt noir, par-dessus une veste noire avec dans le dos le symbole d'un éventail blanc et rouge. Il a des baskets noire montante jusqu'à la cheville avec le pantalon qui allait a moitié dedans. Il a également un collier en ficelle simple noir serti du même logo que dans le dos de sa veste. Et bien sûr il a également son sac… que Naruto a fait tomber ! Et dont les feuilles sont éparpillées sur le sol…. Il se baissa donc pour ramasser ces feuilles mais…

- Oï ! Teme ! Aide-moi à ramasser au moins !

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne regardes pas où tu vas Usuratonkachi.

- Bâtard !

Naruto s'empressa de prendre toutes ses feuilles pour par la suite se relever et finir sa course anciennement entamée.

Il avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, le brun qu'il avait précédemment bousculé lui faisait de l'effet ou plutôt il le trouvait vraiment beau. Le problème qui se poser était visiblement l'anti sociabilité du ténébreux.

Arrivé devant la grille de son lycée il jeta un coup d'œil au tableau :

- U….UU….. UCHIWA….UUU…UZUMAKI ! Ah le voilà. Classe de première 2. Salle 210. GOOOO !

Naruto fonça vers sa classe et entra sans plus de cérémonie et ce jeta littéralement sur SA place. Celle du fond près de la fenêtre.

La sonnerie retenti tous les élèves arrivèrent jusqu'à ce qu'IL entre. Oui, LUI, le jeune qu'il avait croisé et bousculé par la même occasion était dans SA classe. Ô grand désespoir de Naruto il s'installa une table à côté de la sienne, car faute de choix, il ne rester que celle là. Le voyage du brun était blindé d'obstacles, des filles en tout genre qu'il lui sautait littéralement dessus et se mettaient limite a ses pieds. Il est beau, ok, mais faut pas abuser, Naruto aussi était beau, non ?

Tout en état de cause, Naruto avait tout simplement la rage contre ce gars là, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il mette toutes les filles à ses pieds. Le blond regardait le brun avec un regard de tueur, je vous jure ça fait peur, si si !

Le brun, une fois s'être échappé de l'amas de filles, alla s'asseoir a côté du blond, non sans jeter un coup d'œil à la mine boudeuse du kistune.

Quoi qu'il en pense, Sasuke trouvait le blond vraiment attirant, mais fierté oblige, il ne se l'avouerait jamais, ô grand JAMAIS. En plus d'être à côté de lui, il allait devoir se coltiner ses ronflements et sa mauvaise humeurs toute l'année … rien que d'y penser Sasuke en avait déjà assez des cours.

Tout aurait pu bien ce passer si en plus, le professeur n'était pas en retard…. Mais…

- Putain mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ce prof ! Avec un tel retard, je suis sûr que c'est Hatake notre prof ! fît Naruto

- Hé Teme ! Ferme là un peu… répondit un jeune homme avec des yeux blanc.

Là Naruto craqua, non mais sérieux qu'est ce qu'il avait a péter plus haut que son cul à celui la ! Le jeune homme aux yeux blancs s'approcha de noter blond et posa ses mains sur la table. Naruto, à la fois têtu et surtout rebel, poussa sa chaise avec ses jambes et mis violemment ses pieds croisés ur sa table où il y avait les mains de l'autre type.

- Petit con, va ! Tes parents ne t'on pas élevé ! merdeux !

- ….

Devant l'absence de réponse de Naruto, Sasuke tiqua et trouvé que cette inactivité n'était pas normale, même s'il connaissait le blond depuis peu, il voyait très bien que son beau regard azur perdait en couleur.

- Alors on se la ramène plus, hein ! C'est ça ! Et ne t'avise plus de faire chier la famille Hyuga !

- Alors tu es de cet famille … a vrai dire je m'en fou de ta famille… mais je ne te permet pas de t'en prendre à la mienne, Naruto commença a attraper le col de Hyuga et a la coller à son visage, ses yeux était toujours bleus mais on y réflétés presque du rouge, du sang.

- Bon, les enfants ça suffit !

La voix du professeur résonna dans la classe, en l'instant même tous les élèves se rassirent et étaient prêt a écouter le sensei. Tous sauf deux.

- Aller retourne à ta place Hyuga ! cracha Naruto.

- ….

Sasuke était des plus intéressé, il voulait en savoir plus sur le blondinet et était décidé à savoir. Il le voulait également pour lui. Le prendre par derrière et lui faire crier son nom. Le prendre dans son lit, dans la douche, contre la cuisine…. Et… STOP !

Après que le prof est fini de faire l'appel, Naruto et Sasuke se regardaient, ou plutôt par moment des petits coups d'yeux se perdaient l'un envers l'autre.

La journée passa et comme à son habitude l'Uchiwa alla à la bibliothèque, tandis que Naruto courrait hors du lycée pour ne pas être en retard à son travail.

Des deux côté, chacun pensait à l'autre et à une autre façon d'attirer l'attention. Demain ils mettraient leurs plans à exécution.


	2. Chapitre 2

Tout d'abord je voulais vous remerciez de m'avoir laissé des reviews, j'espère en avoir encore car je vous assure, ça motive !

**Lovelessnaru-chan** : je te remercie de ta review, je m'excuse car le suspens je l'ai encore laissé dans ce chapitre, à vrai dire cela m'amuse beaucoup, et pour moi les deux mérite d'être à la fois soumis et dominant. Mais tu verras bien ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre de plaira, merci encore :)

**Elikia** : Voilà la suite ! ) J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue ! :)

**Nana** : je te dis exactement la même chose qu'à lovelessnaru-chan ^^ en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise également.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Naruto courrait à travers la ville de Konoha, il NE devait PAS arrivé en retard. Tout comme son premier jour de cours c'est aussi son premier soir de travail dans un nouveau restaurant chic de la ville. Ce restaurant est réputé pour attiré des familles de luxe et y servir en plus de plat délicieux, une compagnie d'hôtes plus que beau. En gros, ce restaurant était un paradis sur terre pour certains et certaines. ( ça je ne vous le fait pas dire )

Naruto arriva près de la luxueuse porte du restaurant, il passa devant les deux vigiles, du genre deux grands blacks, *ouais, à la Men In Black quoi * (Naruto ferme là s'il te plaît, je suis inspirée là)

Donc une fois avoir traversé la porte rejoint l'accueil et s'être entretenu avec le patron de lu restaurant, , Naruto fût conduit aux vestiaires. Car ici, et je cite : « l'uniforme fait parti du travail ». Mais pendant que Naruto écouter vaguement ce que disais Jiraiya, celui-ci avait précisé que les tenues variés en fonction des soirs, cela dépendrait des thèmes etc. Pauvre Naruto. Pourquoi, hein ? Vous voulez savoir la tenue de ce soir ? Hahaha bande de petit(e) pervers(e) que vous êtes !

Sasuke, lui était sorti du lycée tranquillement et avait par ailleurs (QUOI ? comment ça vous voulez savoir ? remettez vous-en p) vu Naruto partir en courant au centre-ville. Le pauvre Sasuke qu'il était trouvé vraiment que le petit cul de Naruto lorsqu'il court mérite d'être vu…. Sous tous ses angles…. Vraiment tous …. Non mais vraiment TOUS !

Bref ! (je le dis souvent ça… je promets de faire un effort) Le beau brun que nous aimons arriva donc chez lui, comme d'habitude, lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui, il n'y avait définitivement personne. Ses parents ayant été tués par son frère ainé (Itachi) lorsqu'il était petit, celui-ci s'était maintenant échappé pour faire aujourd'hui parti d'une bande de motard appelé l'Akatsuki. Tout en état de cause, la solitude ne dérangeait pas le ténébreux, certes le départ de ces parents le rendait mélancolique mais Sasuke n'aime pas rester sur le passé car malgré les épreuves il faut avancer. Par chance la vie n'était pas parsemée d'embuche pour notre brun car après avoir vendu la maison familiale, il a pu obtenir suffisamment d'argent pour se payer ses études, un nouvel appartement, et tout ce dont il avait besoin…. Il était carrément riche… faut le dire.

En quelque sorte les vies de Sasuke et Naruto n'étaient pas si différente … Juste un qui doit travailler d'arrache pied pour pouvoir survivre…. Oui, voila, la seule différence c'est que Naruto survie alors que Sasuke vie. (J'espère que vous faite partie des gens qui vive)

L'histoire de se changer les idées notre beau brun avait décidé (comme par hasard vous me direz) de sortir en ville et de manger dehors, après tout une rentrée des classes ça se fête… non ? Non… pas grave il en avait juste envie de toute façon.

Sasuke vagabondait dans les rues de Konoha jusqu'à être littéralement envouté par un somptueux restaurant. On aurait presque l'impression d'être au paradis. Sasuke s'approcha du lieu dit pour ensuite regarder la carte ainsi que le menu du jour. Les pris étaient raisonnables sans trop taper dans la bas de gamme, car ne l'oubliait pas un Uchiwa ne mange que dans des endroits de luxe.

Une fois avoir franchi la porte avec sur les cotés deux gardes noirs habillés en costard cravate, genre à la Men In Black. Une fois al porte passé et fermée Sasuke essuya ses pieds, un jeune homme lui prit son manteau pour ensuite l'accroché. Puis, Le même jeune homme l'installa à une table, seul.

En attendant qu'un autre jeune homme vienne prendre sa commande, le brun était comme perdu dans ses pensées. Naruto… qui était-il réellement ? Malgré ses airs de méchant garçon, est-ce une personne de confiance ? Quelqu'un de bien ? POURQUOI TOUTES CES QUESTIONS INUTILES D' UN COUP ! Sasuke s'en fichait, lui tout ce qu'il voulait s'était son corps… n'est ce pas … ?

- …. Monsieur … excusez-moi monsieur… ?

- Hm ?

Sasuke esquissa un sourire et sentit la gêne de la personne qui prenait sa commande lorsqu'il avait relevé la tête. Le voilà, l'homme de ses fantasmes. Il était vêtu d'un costard cravate, tout simple, sûrement prêter par le patron, mais je vous jure qu'il lui va à merveille. Le pauvre Sasuke ne cesser de le fixer. Naruto était vraiment beau. Ah, ça oui !

Naruto quand a lui, ne faisait pas le malin, Sasuke allait répéter a tout le monde qu'il travailler dans un restaurant… lui le bad boy… déguisé… Bah bravo. Mais Naruto a….

- UCHIWAAAAA ! Teme ! Quesque tu fous ICIIIIIIIIIII ! Tu me suis hein !

- … vraiment une fierté mal placée.

- Dobe… Je viens juste manger au restaurant pour fêter l'anniversaire de la mort d'un être cher.

- Oh…. Excuse-moi… je suis désolé…

- Ne t'en fait pas ….

Sasuke était assez fier de sa connerie, mais si tout ce passer bien, son plan fonctionnerait parfaitement. C'était certes un plan improvisé mais pourquoi ne pas tenter ?

C'est à ce moment que Jiraiya arriva :

- NARUTO ! déjà je t'embauche et en plus tu insultes un client ! petit ingrat ! Va vite dans une loge avec ton client l'histoire de régler ça ! Je ne veux pas qu'il y ai des répercutions sur ma boîte.

- Oui oui, ça va le vieux calme toi…

Naruto ne voulait pas vraiment être dans la loge avec le brun… Mais il le faisait pour son patron, c'est vraiment un homme extra et puis il a vraiment besoin de se travail pour vivre. Puis Naruto comptait bien profiter de la situation, après tout, Sasuke est beau gosse… NON ! STOP ! * anniversaire, décès, anniversaire, mort, pas drôle* ARGHH ! Je ne tiendrais pas avec cet apollon !

Tandis que les deux jeunes voulait, a priori, se sauter dessus, ils étaient tout deux en train de marcher vers la salle « VIP ». Naruto ouvrit la porte, un canapé une télé… c'est tout. Une fois entrée, et la porte fermée Sasuke lança un « Je t'ai menti » et lui lécha le bout de l'oreille.

Naruto devint rouge tomate et se retint de lui sauter dessus…

- Menti… De quoi tu parles ?

- Je suis venu au restaurant juste … comme ça.

- Alors, il n'y pas d'anniversaire de décès ?

- Que tu es naïf, Na-Ru-To !cette dernière phrase lui avait était susurré dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Bien Sa-Su-Ke… Si tu le prends comme ça… c'est à moi de jouer.

Naruto plaqua Sasuke contre la porte avec force et plaça sa jambe entre celle de Sasuke. Il s'y appuya un peu et approcha son visage de celui du brun. On voyait du désir dans les yeux de Naruto et a présent leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètre de l'une de l'autre. Sasuke se laisser complètement faire, absorbé par ses yeux bleu remplie de douceur et de sensualité. Apres tout il pouvait lui permettre de prendre le dessus pour un baiser non ?

Quand, contre toute attente, Naruto se retira de lieu ou il y avait la bouche quémandeuse de Sasuke pour ensuite se percher a son oreille et dire « Que tu es naïf Sas' » Pour ensuite partir complètement du corps perdu du brun. Sasuke était complètement pommer dans un ciel bleu. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas embrassé ? Pourquoi ?! Sasuke le voulait !

Naruto s'était poser sur le canapé face a Sasuke avec une pose très masculine, c'est-à-dire, les jambes écartées, complètement avachit sur le divan. La chemise ouverte et la cravate enlevé pour respirer, Naruto transpirait la sensualité.

Sasuke se décolla du mur et commença à marcher vers Naruto, un air prédateur sur le visage, il allait mangeait le blond. Mais ce qui n'était pas prévu, et c'est là que la scène prend son tournant ridicule, c'est que notre pauvre Uchiwa va se prendre les pieds dans le tapis et tomber la tête la première entre les jambes de Naruto.

- Oh Sasuke regarde où tu mets les pieds, voyons, qu'elle honte pour un Uchiwa.

- Dobe… c'est toi qui… le tapis…

- Hey, Hey Teme ! On ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Et la réponse, c'est, oui !

- TOI !

- Oh tu t'énerves ?

Sasuke s'était relevé mais était toujours entre les jambes du blond. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Naruto jouait de lui.

- Dis donc, Sasuke, tu me trouves comment ?

Dire qu'il serait moche serait mentir, dire qu'il est beau serait comme dire au monde entier qu'il était gay. Pendant ses réflexions, Naruto avait attrapé les mains de Sasuke pour les nouer avec lui. (Comme les couples)

- Alors Sasuke ?

- Je te trouve con.

- Mmh… je vois…

Naruto ouvra sa chemise ainsi que celle de Sasuke par la même occasion. Quand au brun il « tait comme absorbé par le torse de Naruto, que pouvait-il faire face a ce dieu grec ?

- Et maintenant ?

- Stupide…

- Que dois-je faire pour te plaire ?

- *tic, une idée qui surgie dans le cerveau de Sasuke* Sois soumis à moi… même en cours… tout le temps… sinon j'expliquerais a ton patron les problèmes du restaurant…

- Waw… super… je n'ai pas trop le choix… bien joué…

- Dans ces cas là, My Lord, je m'en remets à vous !

Sasuke n'avait pas pu avaler correctement. Naruto même soumis resté fier ! Oh mon dieu ! Quelle chance il avait, à présent Sasuke allait profiter de son statut de « maitre » pour faire du blond SON copain… euh… SON plan cul … Ouai hein... C'est ça Sasuke continu de nier.

Naruto sorti de la salle VIP en laissant Sasuke le soin de faire le reste. Cette nuit allait être une longue nuit et demain une nouvelle journée… de cours….

* * *

**Bonus**

Arrivé chez lui, Naruto :

- PUTAIN….. PUTAIN DE FIERTE A LA CON !

Arrivé chez lui, Sasuke :

- OH NARU ! TU ES A MOIIII ! *han* *o*

*bave*

**Reviews ? =3**

**Je voulais vous dire que je faisais mon possible pour "meubler" l'histoire car sinon je résume trop ^^' j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop trop de fautre et que cela sois rester agréable a lire :) Bizou !**


	3. Chapitre 3

Je voulais vous redire un grand merci pour vos reviews ! Je vais donc m'empresser de vous répondre (et oui j'y réponds toujours au début, car par MP c'est beaucoup trop compliqué pour mon petit cerveau)

**luneXD :** Je te remercie de ta reviews, je suis également heureuse de t'avoir fait rire car c'est aussi le but :) même si ce chapitre est moins drôle il fait sourire, je pense… ^^

**darkmoonlady** : je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire ^^ je te donne mon amitié aussi Héhé ! J'espère être à la hauteur de tes espérances !

**lovelessnaru-chan** : TOI ! Mais alors TOI ! je ne sais pas quoi te dire j'aime vraiment tes reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir ! et tu postes des reviews sur chacun de mes chapitres et cela même sur ma première fic ! J'apprécie vraiment. Ah, oui, je ne l'est pas du tout mal pris le fait que j'écrive comme les personnes qui sont sur Skyrock, d'ailleurs je lis également des fics dessus et certaines sont géniales =D

**Elikia** : ça me fait énormément plaisir que ça te plaise, je prends mon temps ne t'inquiète pas mais tu vois j'ai était un peu inspiré alors je me suis dit, tiens pourquoi pas l'écrire ! Et tu sais quoi ) j'ai déjà une idée dans quelle sauce Naruto va être mangé ! Mais qui s'est peut être que c'est Naruto qui va manger Sas'ke ? Non ? Le titre c'est bien « Dominant Dominé » ? Haha mais qui est le dominant ? et le dominé ?

**Irene** : je ne dirais rien sur le couple ) secret professionnel… =P on va dire ça ! J'espère te faire rire encore un peu alors :)

**Levylevy** : voilà la suite, pas trop attendu j'espère ?

ENCORE UN GROS MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ? JE PLEURE PRESQUE DE JOIE QUAND J'EN AI ! SISI JE VOUS JURE ! JE SUIS TRES HEUREUSE ! BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

Naruto tournait en rond dans son appartement mais qu'est ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête, non franchement, réagir au quart de tour comme ça et dire ce genre de chose sans réfléchir …

Ca m'apprendra à vouloir faire le malin. En attendant, j'ai un Uchiwa en chaleur qui veut littéralement ma soumission. Je me soumettrais, j'ai pas le choix, mais avec classe !

C'est sur cette pensée que le blond alla se coucher car mine de rien il était près de minuit et demain, il allait devoir s'occuper de SON brun. Enfin de SON Sasuke, enfin du maître quoi !

Dur, dur la possessivité, hein Naruto ?!

Un tambourinement à la porte se fît entendre…

- Ah ! Putain pas lui, mais qu'il est chiant à la longue, aller c'est l'heure !

Comme à son habitude habituelle… (je m'excuse, amen) Naruto sauta dans la douche et s'habilla au plus vite, une dose de parfum, une chaînette pour le style, un goutte de gel pour faire tenir tous ça sur la tête, et c'est parti ! Il sauta de la fenêtre, descendis de son arbre (Naruto tu es trop possessif) et couru… Sur le chemin, après avoir terminé sa course, repensa a la veille. Sasuke, aurait-il des sentiments pour lui ? Faudrait-il qu'il se lance ?

Une fois arrivé devant la porte de son lycée, il décida d'attendre le Monsieur pour pouvoir l'escorter et faire son devoir d'esclave si l'on peut dire. D'ailleurs … pendant combien de temps allait-il devoir jouer la comédie ? Cette pensée frustra Naruto et commença à parler tout seul en marmonnant des trucs incompréhensibles. , mais ses réflexions furent arrêtées à la vue du dit Uchiwa.

- Yo ! Dobe ! Alors prêt pour ton premier jour en tant que soumis ?

- Oh ! Salut Sasuke ! Bonjour, comment ça va ? Bien et toi ? Bien ! Mais dis donc combien j'y pensais combien de temps devrais-je être le servant de monsieur ?

- Oh ! Oh ! Tu joues le comique et par-dessus tout tu te fous de la gueule de ton maître ! Je devrais peut-être te punir. Bref, ça attendra en attendant je pense que trois jours feront l'affaire.

- OH ! Super ! Trois jours d'esclavage !

- Tu n'imagines même pas ! Dans tous les cas, pendant la pause du repas rejoint moi quoi qu'il arrive ! Sinon tu auras affaire à moi et au patron du restaurant !

- Oui ! Oui !

Sur ces mots les deux garçons entrèrent dans l'enceinte de l'établissement et se dirigèrent vers leur classe. Comme chaque jour Naruto s'installa près de la fenêtre et contemplé le ciel, s'était peut-être sa dernière liberté, qui sait ? En réalité Naruto se disait que malgré tout ce qu'il disais ses sentiments face au brun le mettait a ses pieds… Il se sentait déjà amoureux et soumis à lui tellement ses sentiments étaient, comment dire, fort ?

Quand a Sasuke, lui aussi, qu'il le veuille ou non, voulait voler le cœur du blond et se l'approprier ! S'en était certain ! Mais Naruto l'accepterais t'il ?

Sasuke se posait tout de même une question Naruto l'aime non ? Avec la plus grande maturité possible Sasuke fît passer un petit mot dans un bout de papier afin de pouvoir lui parler en toute discrétion, ou presque. Naruto reçu le papier sur sa table et regarda Sasuke d'un air interloqué, comme si, comme si on venait de lui poser face à lui un objet des plus étrange. Après mûre réflexion du blond, il se dit qu'il fallait peut-être ouvrir ce trésor. « M'aimes-tu ? ». C'était clair, net, précis, sans arrière pensée. La réponse du blond fût catégorique « Pourquoi cette question ? ». La conversation par petit bout de papier continuait ainsi. « Tu m'as demandé de qu'elle façon tu pouvais me plaire ». Naruto paraissait stressé, il mentait évidemment ! « Et ?! »

Sasuke riait, mais de l'intérieur, on est un Uchiwa ou on ne l'ait pas. « En étant logique, si tu me demandes de qu'elle façon tu me plaît, c'est que tu veux me plaire ? Non ? Donc c'est qu'au fond il y a des sentiments. Je sais que j'ai raison, rien qu'en regardant ta tête lorsque tu va lires ce papier ! »

Naruto tourna au rouge pivoine, évidemment, le brun avait toucher la cible !

La réponse de Naruto laissa le brun sans voix « Oui, je t'aime et alors ? »

La fin des cours sonna, Sasuke s'échappa en laissant un dernier mot sur la table du blond. « Je ne te veux plus en tant qu'esclave ».

Naruto avait une mine dépité, qu'avait-il fait… il regrettait de lui avoir dit… être son esclave était presque un bonheur, cela lui aurait permis d'être plus proche de lui. Il aurait aimé… Perdu dans ses pensées il bousculât quelqu'un.

- Eh ! regarde où tu vas, crétin !

- Naruto n'était pas d'humeur, d'habitude jouer avec les nerfs de Neji Hyuga lui plaisait particulièrement, mais là, aucune n'envie de jouer avec lui.

- Neji… Sois tu te pousses, sois je t'en colle une. Je ne suis aps d'humeur alors barre toi !

- Oh ! Non je ne crois pas ! Depuis quand tu me parles comme ça ! Sale merde !

- Neji… une fois….

- Ah ! Tu te la joues comme ça ! Pauvre con ! Ici c'est moi qui décide, c'est toi qui va dégager d'ici !

- Tu sais les gens changent les habitudes peuvent changer et aujourd'hui c'est ce qu'il va se passer si dans deux secondes tu ne te seras pas pousser. Deux fois…

- J'attends le trois avec impatiente… que comptes-tu faires ?

- Trois fois….

Naruto attrapa violement le col du Hyuga le plaqua contre le mur. Le regard de ! Naruto n'était plus le même on y voyait de la colère, beaucoup de colère, au fond il y avait de la tristesse… un puits sans fond… ses yeux commençait a virer rouge… c'est normal ? se demande le brun.

- En fait j'ai plusieurs choix ! Je peux buter jusqu'à ce que tu ne vois pas plus loin que ton nez, je peux te violer et te perforer le cul jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus poser ton gros cul sur mon passage, je peux aussi tout simplement te laisser là comme ça après t'avoir foutu la peur de ta vie. Dans tout les cas mon gars, je sais que tu ne me feras plus chier ! Laquelle tu choisis ? En fait je m'en fou ! Je vais te laisser là puis à la prochaine je mets à exécution ! Sur ce ! Bye !fît-il avec un magnifique sourire bien narquois.

Neji était apeuré, plus que ça, il se chier littéralement dessus… Mais au fond cela lui plaisait bien cette hargne qu'il avait… *J'en ferais mon garde du corps personnel*

Mais oui Neji, mais oui !

Naruto retrouva son air blasé après avoir lâché Neji comme une merde contre le mur, celui-ci s'était pratiquement pisser dessus…peuh ! Non mais quelle ordure !

Revenu a son occupation favorite du moment, Naruto se remit à réfléchir (oui c'est possible)

Sasuke, lui faisait-il la gueule ? Se moquer t-il de lui ? A quoi pensait-il ?

« Dans tous les cas, pendant la pause du repas rejoint moi quoi qu'il arrive ! Sinon tu auras affaire à moi et au patron du restaurant ! »

- AH ! MERDE !

Naruto courrait dans tous les sens ! Tous les élèves l'observé courir dans les couloirs comme un déranger... Mais tout le monde d'un coup le repsecté beaucoup, aller savoir pourquoi !

- C'est bien beau de me dire de te rejoindre ! Mais t'es où, putain !

Attendez ! STOP !… Sasuke voulait-il le voir ? Peut-être que non, après tout…

Naruto ne chercha pas plus loin dans ses réflexions et monta sur le toit pour respirer la tranquillité de la solitude. Rien de tel que de manger sur le toit pour avoir une belle vue, de l'air pur, et de la solitude ! C'est surtout ça qu'il lui fallait. Mais, une fois arrivé sur le toit, Naruto ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça… Mais alors vraiment pas…

A suivre…

* * *

Reviews ? Pour moi ? =3

* * *

A oui je voulais rajouter ! je cherche une beta : si quelq'un de sérieux et qui est la fois de me supporter accepte ! c'est avec joie ! car j'en ai vraiment besoin ! ^^ si possible j'aimerais quelqu'un qui puisse me corriger mais aussi me donner des idées parfois, aussi si encore une fois c'est possible il me faudrait quelq'un qui aime NARUTO et SASUKE en tant que couple ! ^^ merci ! 33


	4. Chapitre 4

Non, vraiment il ne s'attendait pas à ça ! A vrai dire, Naruto ne pensait pas que cela sois possible, sérieux ! il en resta bouche bée. Mais devant quoi ? Hein ! Vous voulez savoir hein ^^ *aïe !* non mais att...*aïe !* attendez bande de fan Na… *itaiiii !* Naruto va vous le dire juste après les réponses aux reviews !

* * *

luneXD : Non désolée pas en maid ^^ mais je retiens cette idée peut être ca me servira =3 tu aimerais le voir en maid ? ca peut s'arranger :) tu veux que Naruto fouette Neji ? C'est aussi possible ^^ tu sais quand on est auteur c'est simple : P

Guest : J'espère que l'évolution de leur relation dans ce chapitre te plaira alors !

Enjoy Marine : Haha pendant un moment je n'avais pas fini de lire ta review je me suis dit « non tes chapitres sont trop courts tu perds du public » mais en fait non parce que tu as envie de savoir la suite du coup ^^ dommage encore pour ce chapitre :) merci

Elikia : voila la suite très chère ! a quel sauce ? mmh je sais pas encore ^^

Darkmoonlady : Et oui il l'aime ! ^^ si c'est pas chou tout ça !

Bii : merci

Soln96 : merci a toi aussi et bah dis donc le coup du tapis fais beaucoup rire ^^

* * *

Voila pour les reviews ! Maintenant je voulait a tout pris remercier lovelessnaru-chan qui, à présent est ma beta ! Et oui j'ai enfin quelqu'un qui accepte de le devenir ^^un grand merci a toi qui a surement déjà lu ce chapitre du coup puisque tu me l'as corriger ! MERCI ! Tu vas faire des jaloux et jalouses puisque tu as les chapitre avant ^^ hahaha enfin bref ! Je suis juste très heureuse d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un en plus de très sympa et qui aime le narusasu ! Qui dit mieux :)

* * *

Naruto était estomaqué comment le grand, le puissant, son ex-maître, pouvait-il se trouver là ! il ne l'avait même pas cherché. Il voulait juste être seul. Tranquille. Mais il y avait un autre problème… Sasuke n'était pas tout seul. Il avait dans ses bras une fille aux cheveux roses bonbons. Il….Il était en train de l'embrasser. Alors c'était pour CA que le brun ne voulait plus de lui…. Naruto réagit un peu lentement mais lorsque l'information monta jusqu'au cerveau, il se sentit blessé, humilié, comment avait-il pu penser que Sasuke serait amoureux … non franchement, quel erreur. Il partit en courant en laissant la porte menant au toit s'ouvrir par le vent. Il partit aussi vite qu'il put se réfugier dans la réserve du gymnase. Là il serait seul c'est sur. Pourquoi….

Du coté de Sasuke, il resta bouche bée devant le geste de Sakura. Ah oui c'est vrai, il avait accepté un baiser de façon à ce qu'elle renonce à lui définitivement. Quelle idée stupide et Naruto … attendez il ne l'avait pas vu j'espère ! Et si …. Oula ! Attendez pourquoi la porte est ouverte ! Sasuke arrête de réfléchir Sakura profite ! Et effectivement Sakura en profita elle lui roula littéralement une pelle ! Sasuke prit de colère le poussa avec force et lui fit un regard qui voulait dire « recommence et je te tue ». Sakura se mit à pleurer et partit tout comme le beau blond caché dans la réserve.

Sasuke se demandait pourquoi Naruto mettait autant de temps a venir… *Quel couillons ce Sasuke, il n'avait pas dit à Naruto où se retrouver !* Puis DING ! Un éclair dans la tête de Sasuke ! Il n'avait pas dit où le trouver ! *je te l'avais dit ! aîeuh* Dans tout les cas Sasuke se mit a la recherche du blond, il était forcément quelque part. Mais attendez peut être que Naruto n'a pas voulu venir…. Il voulait être seul… réfléchir … il alla donc dans le gymnase et voulut entrer dans la réserve... Mais c'était fermé et il décida donc de se poser contre la porte après tout personne ne rentrerait dans le gymnase a cette heure la puisque aucune classe n'a cours de sport a cette heure.

- Naruto, je suis vraiment nul. Pourquoi quand je suis face à toi je me tiens plus. J'ai toujours envie d'être près de toi. Et je ne voulais pas de toi comme esclave, tout simplement parce que un esclave on l'aime pas, on le respecte pas… Alors que toi c'est le contraire, je t'aime putain ! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à t'avoir… C'est si compliqué de te le dire en face… Mais cela m'étonnerais que tu ressentes la même chose que moi, que je suis con parfois. Non sérieux, t'aimerais que je te prenne ? M'embrasser ? Me toucher ? M'aimer… ? Pffeu… Impossible. Putain Sasuke voila que tu te parles tout seul, bravo, t'es vraiment fou… de lui…si tu étais face à moi, je te dirais surement que...

Mais c'est a ce moment précis que cette putain de porte se décida de s'ouvrir et que Sasuke appuyé nonchalamment sur celle-ci tomba en arrière vers l'intérieur de la réserve. Une fois avoir ouvert les yeux il vit un tête blonde au dessus de sa tête pencher sur lui. Il avait les yeux rouges, et les joues humides, et c'était Naruto … il ne bougeait pas.

- Tu…Tu pleures !

- Non…

- AH si ! Ne me ment pas !

- Jetaisentenduparlertoutseulà l Horsjesuisheureuxmemaisijeta ivuembrassersakuractepute.

- HEIN ?

- Je t'ai (entendu, vu, je commence par quoi ?) vu embrasser Sakura….

- Merde… désolée Naruto tu sais, y'as une raison derrière tout ça ! C'est Sakura il fallait que je l'embrasse pour qu'elle me fiche la paix !

- Mais tu sais ça, à la limite je m'en fou… le mieux, c'est que je t'ai entendu parler tout seul devant une porte presque vide.

- QUOI ! TU ? NON ? Pas ça… t'as tout entendu ? PUTAIN !

- Oui… tout

- Donc ?

- Donc ça !

Naruto se pencha sur Sasuke et lui fit un baiser tout léger sur les lèvres. C'était simple, chaste, rapide et tellement sublime. Sasuke était par terre et Naruto dans le sens inverse pencher sur lui… Sasuke voulait encore un baiser. Il tendit sa main sur la joue de Naruto puis rapidement lui prit la nuque et le tira vers lui pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, Naruto participa au baiser et un véritable ballet commença, leur langue entrant dans la cavité buccale de l'autre, chatouillant le palais et explora cette antre. Il faisait chaud tout à cout dans cette pièce, non ? Le blond comme le brun était rouge pivoine. A présent il se regarder face à face…

Naruto brisa le silence d'un « je t'aime aussi » chuchoté dans l'oreille de Sasuke. Là, le brun ne tient plus et décida de retourner la situation a son avantage, il se releva rapidement pris Naruto par les épaules, le bouscula et s'assis a califourchon sur lui. Naruto était époustoufler devant la prise en main de Sasuke quelle délicatesse et en même temps si sauvage ! Oh oui Naruto aimait ça ! *Sadique* Naruto voulut se relever mais le poids du corps de Sasuke le stoppa nette quand il sentit quelque chose entre ses jambes de plus dur que le sien. Sasuke visiblement gêner par la situation eut des frissons dans tout le corps. En plus d'avoir le petit zigoto du bas qui s'excite son partenaire du dessous (le blond) a aussi le petit qui s'est réveillé… Sasuke voulait s'occuper de Naruto et il voulait que Naruto s'occupe de lui… Ca veux dire quoi ça … qui domine qui ? Ah non ! C'est un Uchiwa il ne peut pas être dominé ! Naruto n'en mener pas large et il pensait complètent la même chose que Sasuke.

Sasuke mourrait d'envie, il était maintenant en extase. Il se jeta littéralement sur Naruto et l'embrasse a plein bouche, celui-ci participa au baiser avec plaisir ce qui lui fit également monter le plaisir. En même temps que le baiser Sasuke essayait d'ouvrir la chemise (le haut de l'uniforme) du son blond. Une fois tout enlevé, il passa sa main sur le torse de Naruto et à travers le toucher découvrit a quel point en réalité Naruto était bien foutu ! Surpris il se releva et admira le blond. Quelle bombe ! *bave bave* Sasuke prit d'une soudaine envie déboutonna sa propre chemise mais fut vite arrêter par un Naruto qui se voulait entreprenant. Naruto se releva malgré leur deux érections collés-serrés. Ce n'était pas douloureux, c'était même excitant la sensation de frottement, d'ailleurs on entendit un bon soupir de la part du brun qui était sur un petit nuage dès que Naruto bougeait un plus ses hanches. Naruto enleva donc la chemise de l'Uchiwa et se rallongea, admirant le torse pâle de son futur amant. Les deux s'observaient, ou plutôt s'admiraient.

La tension montait entre les deux et l'envie de se toucher se faisait vraiment présente et dans un élan de confiance, Sasuke prit une main de Naruto et la posa sur son entre jambes. Naruto fut d'abord surpris mais ne retira pas sa main. Il réfléchissait il avait peur d'aller trop vite pour son brun. Que doit-il faire ? Continuer ? Aller plus loin ? Naruto voulut tester la limite (s'il y en a une) de Sasuke et appuya légèrement sur son entre jambe mais apparemment celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de gémir sous le geste du kitsune. Rapidement Sasuke plaqua Naruto au sol et posa ses mains sur les cotés de la tète de Naruto, poser de cette façon Sasuke avait l'impression de dominer la situation mais il savait très bien que l'effet que Naruto lui produisais ne faisait pas très dominant, il était littéralement a la merci de son envie. Il entreprit donc de se mouver sur Naruto. Il était posé, bien placer sur lui et se frotter à lui de façon érotique. Naruto soupirait (de plaisir hein) et Sasuke était a deux doigt de gémir tellement cela lui procurait du plaisir. Quand soudain tout fut arrêté par une sonnerie, un bruit venant du fond de la poche de Naruto, celui-ci vibrait juste mais sous le silence des deux cela s'entendaient très bien. Le blond était vraisemblablement gêné par cette situation et ne voulut pas répondre, surtout qui cela pouvait bien être ?

Sasuke plongea sa main dans la poche de Naruto (geste vraiment très compliquer) et attrapa le téléphone de Naruto puis décrocha.

- Allo ?

- Je vous conseille de sortir de la réserve, les cours de sport vont commencer.

- Mmh… Qui c'est ?

- BIP BIP BIP…

Sasuke resta de marbre éteignit le téléphone le remis dans la poche à Naruto et se releva.

- Il faut qu'on sorte les cours de sport vont commencer.

- QUOI ! Oh non vite !

- Calme-toi Baka !

- Teme !

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Hein… ohhhhhh !Hé ! t'as dis ça pour que je me la ferme ! j'y crois pas !

- Mmh, ca n'a pas marché…

Naruto allait répliquer mais Sasuke le tira du sol vers lui et l'embrassa a plein bouche, il le reprit dans ses bras et lui offre un baiser bien …mouiller. *bave bave*

Naruto devint rouge et le brun s'écarta. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis les deux se reboutonnèrent la chemise mutuellement. Une fois cela fait ils sortirent de la réserve main nouée, puis se mirent en direction de leurs prochain cours. L'un comme l'autre préféra lâcha la main de l'autre pour éviter tout problème pour le moment. Ne pas se faire remarquer était le mieux, pour le moment.

* * *

Petit de mot de ma béta ?

Lovelessnaru-chan: Tu as coupé un magnifique lemon pour le transformer en limon... Mais ne t'inquiète pas moi cela ne m'a pas trop dérangé^^. Surtout que c'était trop chou^^. Merci pour le petit mot et cela me fait plaisirs d'être ta bêta ^^. Bonne chance pour le prochain chapitre ^^, ciaossu

* * *

Reviews ?


	5. Chapitre 5

Je m'excuse beaucoup pour l'attente, mais vous savez faut aussi que je travaille et je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire ma fiction ! Alors pourquoi l'avoir écrite maintenant … bah à vrai dire… je suis malade, j'ai chopée une bonne grippe et je me faisais chier et là je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas continuer la fiction ! Donc me revoilà ! Ensuite je voulais vous dire que c'était l'avant-dernier chapitre. En conclusion le prochain sera le dernier ! Je sous entend par là qu'il y aura le Lemon tant attendu ! Voila voila donc un grand merci a toux ceux qui me suivent ca me fait très plaisir !

* * *

soln96 : ravi que cela t'ait plus ! et je vais m'excuser d'avance car j'ai couper le chapitre dans un moment assez… bah enfin bref tu vas me trouver très sadique ! et j'espère que tu sera contente de la suite.

Enjoy Marine : Haha merci encore, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Elikia : je te remercie encore pour ta reviews, ça me fait plaisir que tu me suives tout au long de cette fiction ! En espérant de pas te décevoir pour la suite. Et oui j'aime beaucoup ma beta elle est gentille et patiente en plus elle aime le narusasu quoi de mieux haha !

Darkmoonlady : encore merci à toi aussi pour ta reviews ! ca me fait plaisir !

* * *

Bon, pour finir je remercie encore une fois ma beta qui va me corriger et à la fin rajouter son avis personnel ! N'est ce pas ? ;)

* * *

Après leur petite escapade nos deux tourtereaux si l'on peut dire sont retournés en cours. Ils passèrent la porte de la classe et en un dernier petit coup d'œil allèrent vers leurs chaise. Naruto est installé au fond de la classe près de la fenêtre, assis devant lui, l'Uchiwa. Une fois le professeur arrivé le bruit de la classe ne se fit plus et le prof débuta son cours. L'heure paraissait longue et beaucoup trop ennuyante selon notre blond. Puis sa soirée promettait d'être longue vu que ce soir il devait travailler dans le restaurant du vieux pour enfin payer son mois de loyer en retard. Pour essayer de faire passer le temps Naruto observait la classe. Shikamaru dormait, Choji mangeait sans discrétion des chips, Kiba était lui aussi a deux doigt de s'endormir, pour finir Neji…. me regarder avec insistance…quand aux filles, elles, bavaient toutes à la vue de l'Uchiwa, de mon Uchiwa !

Vu que le cours n'était toujours pas fini Naruto se mit a regarder les nuages…. Il aimerait être aussi libre qu'eux et n'avoir rien à payer (un nuage paye ?) surtout envers ce gros radin de propriétaire !

Enfin ! La sonnerie retentit ! Naruto se jeta en dehors de la salle en courant comme à son habitude. Sasuke se disait qu'il allait surement bosser au restaurant et décida donc d'aller manger au restaurant ce soir *comme par hasard hein*. Neji quand a lui regarda le blond partir en courant et le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le voit plus.

Naruto entra dans les vestiaires du restaurant et vis dans son casier un costume probablement le thème de cette soirée…. Majordome …

Naruto enfila donc son veston noir en queue de pie avec un pantalon noire et une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte, le tout avec des chaussures en cuir noires qu'il le pourrait jamais se payer puis pour finir il portait une cravate, enfin il essayer de la mettre. Il abandonna bien vite et partit se mettre du gel pour mettre ses cheveux blonds en arrière. En vue d'ensemble, Naruto avait l'air d'un serviteur des plus soigné et des plus beaux. Mais la gente féminine ainsi que masculine voyaient en lui l'homme le plus canon du restaurant. Ce soir il devait en plus de servir un certain nombre de clients, il devait aussi leur ouvrir la porte et leur souhaiter la bienvenue avec la tenue d'un serviteur. Une ombre se fit derrière la porte, un client devrait donc arriver il se mit à la porte et lorsque celui-ci ouvrit la porte Naruto se pencha une main sur le cœur une main dans le dos et fit la tête basse la phrase qu'il devait dire a chaque fois : « bienvenu maitre », après avoir dit sa phrase, retentit un rire grave limite glauque…. Le rire de quelqu'un qui se la pète plus haut que son cul… Uchiwa ? Non. Lorsqu'il releva la tête il vit Neji devant lui le surplombant de sa hauteur … Naruto se releva prêt à insulter et limite foutre à la porte ce client si mal venu mais il ne pouvait pas à cause du méchant regard que le vieux patron venait de lui offrir.

Il se releva, fit s'asseoir ce charmant client puis partit. Une fois retourné, Naruto sentit bien le regard persistant de Neji sur son postérieur et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Neji n'avait pas pour habitude de manger au restaurant seul tout du moins, mais sa venue d'aujourd'hui c'était surtout de pousser à bout le blond pour aller dans une loge avec lui et enfin le faire sien. Et il savait que c'était gagné d'avance.

Naruto arriva et demanda la commande de Neji, après avoir choisi il se prépara à partir envoyer la commande sauf que Neji lui attrapa la manche avec un sourire sadique, Naruto se retourna et posa sur lui un regard méchant.

- Je peux rajouter un dessert ?

- Oui évidemment, nous avons des glaces, des pâtisseries, des crêpes, des

- Non ! c'est toi que je veux en dessert !

- …. Bien… il faudra attendre la fin de mon service alors.

Le client est roi… mon cul oui ! Naruto avait très bien lu dans le jeu du brun aux yeux blancs et il voulait le prendre dans son propre piège. Il allait bien rire, il le sentait.

A trop pensé il faillit oublier les commandes, il se précipita donc et servi tous ses clients l'un après l'autre. En même temps, un client s'apprêtait à entrer dans le restaurant il courut ou presque vers la porte et refit sa phrase du soir mais là ce n'est pas un rire qui lui fit relever la tête mais une main. Cette main blanche lui avait attrapé le menton et relever pour ensuite plonger dans deux yeux noirs aussi profonds qu'un puits. Il allait répliquer mais le noiraud commença en premier.

- J'aimerais tellement que tu me dises ça rien que pour moi un jour !

- Oh… désolé cher maitre mais il ne faut pas rêver, Baka !

- Tu traite ton maitre de Baka ? c'est du joli !

- Allez! Lâche-moi j'ai encore plein de table a servir …. Lui dit le blond en souriant.

- Pas de soucis, …. Attend ! Tu sers LUI aussi ?

- Oui et alors ?

- …. Rien... on peut se voir après ton service ?

- Je ne sais pas, Neji aussi…

- Ok ok… ce n'est pas grave.

L'Uchiwa, jaloux ? Naahhh ! Jamais de la vie ! Possessif ? Naahhh ! Jamais ! Non vraiment je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Naruto continuait son service et sentait très bien les regards foudroyants que se jetaient les deux garçons l'un a l'autre. Un vrai combat, si si je vous le jure.

C'était enfin la fin de son service, il sortit donc et rejoignit Neji qui l'attendait près de la porte de sortie des employés. Naruto ouvrit la porte avec agacement et avec violence sans dire que s'il y avait quelqu'un derrière la porte cette personne serait aplatie contre le mur… n'est ce pas Neji ?

- Oups…

- Ouais « oups » comme tu peux dire ! Ca fait un mal de chiens, tu sais !

- Désolé

- Pour t'excuser tu n'as qu'à devenir … mon serviteur rien qu'à moi !

- Hein ? non mais c'est n'importe quoi ! (je pourrais être un mauvais serviteur et lui en faire baver après tout)

- Tu préfère que la famille Hyuga porte plainte ?

- Quoi… non ! Ton serviteur... hein … OK marché con….

Une main se posa sur la bouche de Naruto et l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Naruto avait vite deviné qui c'était rien qu'aux yeux que le Hyuga faisait.

- Il m'appartient déjà ! fit le brun avec une voix froide et d'un ton sec.

- N'importe quoi ! fit le Hyuga. Je vais devoir porter plainte contre lui, Uchiwa tu le mets dans des problèmes.

- Combien te faut-il ? de l'argent ? Ou juste le plaisir de faire chier un Uchiwa ? Ecoute moi bien ce blond est à moi ! Tu n'y touches pas compris !

- STOP ! Je n'appartiens à personne, non mais vous vous foutez de moi ! Quesque vous êtes égoïste ! Sérieusement foutez-moi la paix ! Cria Naruto au bord des larmes.

Les deux autre garçons se regardèrent puis partirent chacun de leur côté. Le Hyuga se dit qu'il aurait bien du mal à obtenir le blond, il avait réussit à les stopper en pleine action une fois et espérer pouvoir les stoppa a chaque fois. S'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir l'Uchiwa ne l'aura pas non plus.

Naruto quand à lui courait jusqu'à son appartement. Il monta les escaliers en courant et essaya d'ouvrir la porte de chez lui… super en plus la serrure a été changée… je suis à la porte … Naruto redescendit pour voir si le proprio était là mais non il devait déjà être parti et devra attendre lundi pour lui donner son chèques. Problème : nous sommes vendredi soir. Il remonta, les larmes aux yeux, et s'assit devant la porte de chez lui. Il se replia sur lui-même mis ses bras autour de ses genoux et y mit sa tête. Il ferma les yeux et réfléchissait de tout de rien de ce qu'il allait devenir s'il ne récupérait pas son studio… il se demandait aussi pourquoi Sasuke avait agit ainsi… pourquoi le voulait-il ? Était ce un simple caprice d'un gosse de riche ? Surement… l'aimait t-il ? Oui vraiment beaucoup…

Puis merde !

Il releva la tête et fût surpris de voir l'Uchiwa trempait de la tête au pied debout face à lui.

- Naruto…

- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux rien entendre de toi ! Dégage ! Quesque tu voudrais d'un mec qui a besoin de bosser le soir pour se payer l'école pour pouvoir se nourrir et qui pour finir vient de se retrouver à la rue car ce putain de proprio s'est barré et que je dois attendre lundi pour le payer !

- Tu a oublié ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois ? Aller vient chez moi… dit-il le plus naturellement possible.

- Quoi… laisse-moi rire… le grand et sublime Uchiwa m'inviterait, moi, à aller chez lui ?

- Tu me trouves sublime ?

- Quoi ? NON ! Je te trouve horrible ! dit-il avec une pointe d'amusement

- Ah enfin je te retrouve ! Tu es beaucoup plus beau quand tu souris tu sais ! Allez! Viens ne reste pas planter là.

- Merci Sas'ke

L'un comme l'autre avait le cœur qui palpitait. Les deux se remémoraient la scène qui s'était déroulée il n'y a pas si longtemps. La marche se fit dans le silence, dans le calme. Ils réfléchissaient et malgré cela la situation était excitante.

Une fois devant la grande porte Naruto ouvra grand les yeux… alors c'était la demeure Uchiwa… Elle était juste immense ! Un grand luxe !

- Allez! Entre.

- Mmh…

Maintenant calmé Naruto se mit à regarder l'Uchiwa, il était aussi trempé que lui. Il l'avait suivi. Il l'aimait vraiment. Naruto voulait que ça marche !

- Sas'ke… Je ne te l'ai pas dit la dernière fois…

- … ?

- Tu es toujours gentil avec moi malgré ton sale caractère aujourd'hui tu a été jaloux de Neji et tu m'as débarrassé de lui ensuite tu m'abrites pour couronner le tout tu m'aimes (enfin je pense… marmonna t-il) et je ne t'ai pas dit que… enfin tu sais je serais d'accord pour que tu me prennes (ou l'inverse !) pour que tu m'embrasses autant de fois que tu veux … enfin tu sais je… je… voulais te dire que… enfin tu sais….je t'…

Sasuke le fit taire d'un baiser rapide, Naruto eut le rouge aux joues à la fois heureux et gêné.

- Pas besoin de le dire.

Naruto avait la larme à l'œil, le brun s'approcha du blond et lécha la larme qui allait couler. Un geste simple et tendre qui voulait dire bien des choses.

- Va prendre un bain chaud tu es gelé mon ange.

A cette appellation Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rougir mais ce qui le fit rougir de plus belle était ses propres pensées peu catholiques que le blond s'était imaginé.

- Sasuke… prend le avec moi.

- Pardon ?

- Tu es aussi gelé que moi, puis nous sommes deux hommes fait de la même façon… à moins que tu ne complexes.

- C'est d'accord. je n'ai rien à cacher !

* * *

Un mot de ma Beta ? :D

Lovelessnaru-chan: Alors c'est vraiment très bien malgré qu'au début tu as fait une phrase un peu incompréhensible mais j'ai corrigé c'est avec l'histoire de l'emplacement de Naruto dans la salle de classe tu me diras si c'est ce que tu voulais écrire ^^. Sinon fait attention à tes "a" certain sont comme cela "à" ^^ c'est un petit conseil^^ pour l'écriture

Sinon continue ainsi et fais nous un joli lemon, bizz

* * *

j'y ferais plus attention à l'avenir ! promis ! :) et oui tu a très bien corriger mon début ^^

* * *

Reviews ? =3


	6. Chapitre 6

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Soln96** : hé oui désolée ! C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup de mal à meubler mes fictions afin qu'elle soit plus longues ! ^^ Merci ! A la prochaine :)

**Elikia** : Bah d'habitude, je préfère le NaruSasu mais dans la situation que j'ai faite le SasuNaru s'y préte mieux alors voilà mais Naru domine également dans un certain sens ^^ d'où le titre « Dominant Dominé ». Merci de m'avoir suivit tout au long de cette fiction ! A la prochaine :) et encore une fois j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue !

**MiyakeKimikage** : La voila :) ! Désolée je n'ai pas été très rapide pour la publication ^^

**Darmoonlady** : encore merci pour ta reviews ! Haha tu verras dans ce chapitre Neji est particulièrement…. (Je vais pas spoiler) tu verras :) ! Bonne lecture merci de m'avoir suivit !

**Nekoronron** : Merci ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! Effectivement ils sont choux ! C'est comme ça qu'on les aime ! Désolée d'avoir brisé ton espérance, j'ai été longue à publier !

Un grand, gros, merci à ma bêta ! Je l'aime beaucoup vous savez ? Non sérieux sans elle je me demande dans quel état serait mes fictions … O_O Merci **Lovelessnaru-chan** !

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 (suite et fin)**_

Sasuke faisait couler l'eau du bain. La vapeur de l'eau chaude était présente dans toute la pièce et le miroir était embué. Sasuke fulminait à l'idée de prendre un bain avec Naruto mais heureusement que l'Uchiwa avait une baignoire assez grande pour deux personnes, mais assez petite pour être collé serré avec son blond. Ce soir serait peut être le grand soir, pensa le noiraud.

D'un autre coté, Naruto se demandait s'il avait bien fait de vouloir prendre son bain avec Sasuke, et ceux pour plusieurs raisons: premièrement, Sasuke était vraiment plus beau que lui (enfin ça, c'est lui qui le dit, moi je trouve Naru bien plus beau =3) et finalement c'est lui qui allait complexer ! Pour couronner le tout, Naruto avait un début d'érection rien qu'à l'idée que ce soir serait surement la nuit la plus chaude de toute sa vie.

Une fois le bain remplit Sasuke appela Naruto qui, il faut le dire, mit plus de trois minutes à arriver dans la salle d'eau. Une fois arrivé, le brun ferma la porte et il plaqua le blond contre pour un baiser langoureux, reflétant l'envie de l'Uchiwa. En parlant d'envie, Sasuke était bien trop collé à Naruto et celui-ci avait peur que Sasuke ne remarque le dilemme entre ses jambes. En parlant de problème… on ne va pas dans un bain habillé que je sache (non Naru), donc son brun allait voir CA ? (oui Naru) *Et dit ! Espèce d'auteur complètement sadique! T'es pas censé me rassurer ?* (sourire sadique)

Le brun se dit qu'il devrait faire le premier pas car malgré le fait que ce soit Naruto qui est demandé de prendre le bain à deux, il voyait bien que Naruto ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise. Il complexe ? (si tu savais pauvre Sasu).

Sasuke prit donc son t-shirt et l'enleva dans une sensualité « made in Uchiwa » qui ne manqua pas aux yeux de Naruto. Puis il enleva sa ceinture sauvagement et baissa sa braguette le « Ziip » de la fermeture éclair rappela Naruto à la réalité, car lui était déjà perdu dans ses rêves les plus … bandants. Le pantalon de Sasuke tomba à ses chevilles et d'un geste non gracieux, le jean valsa à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sasuke étant en boxer il ne voulait pas être le seul à se dévoiler.

- A ton tour, Naruto. Fit Sasuke d'une voix chaude et sensuelle.

- …

- Naruto ?

- D…Déshabille moi ! Fit Naruto le rouge aux joues.

- Oh…Putain… Non sérieux, si Sasuke ne se retenait pas, cela ferait longtemps qui l'aurait violé ! Une demande pareille, dans une situation comme celle-là… Naruto le rendait fou !

- Huh ?

- Tu ne me le diras pas deux fois !

- *gloups*

Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto, le colla un peu plus contre le mur et balada ses mains jusqu'à arriver au niveau du bas de son t-shirt. Ses doigts passèrent sous le haut et caressèrent son torse, il remonta ses mains lentement faisant légèrement gémir Naruto qui lui se contentait de subir les magnifiques soins de son brun. Les mains du dit brun continuèrent leur route jusqu'au téton du blond qu'il caressa rapidement pour monter jusqu'au cou et y faire dépasser ses doigts. Puis d'un geste souple, il souleva le haut du blond et lui fit passer par-dessus sa tête. C'est ainsi que Naruto se retrouva torse nu, collé à Sasuke qui lui faisait maintenant descendre ses mains près de l'entre-jambe de l'Uzumaki. Il fallait le dire Sasuke savait s'y prendre. Le brun après s'être emparé de la fermeture éclair du bas du blond, embrassa Naruto et lui retira d'un seul coup le pantalon et le boxer.

- Que… Naruto n'en revenait pas, Sasuke au lieu de baisser uniquement son pantalon, en avait profité pour également baisser son dernier vêtement !

- Au moins ça c'est fait ! dit l'Uchiwa fier de son acte. Je te fais tant d'effet, Na-Ru-To ?

- Très drôle ! Maintenant à moi de t'enlever le peu de chose qu'il te reste !

La peur de Naruto s'était envolé, il s'était très vite pris au jeu et faire tout ça avec le brun ne le gêné pas au contraire, il aimait ça ! (espèce d'exhibitionniste) * perverse, c'est toi qui écris* (Naruto 1-Auteur 0)

Naruto se retira de la prise de Sasuke pour ensuite descendre petit à petit arriver près de son bassin il attrapa le caleçon du brun et le fit descendre lentement dans le seul but de faire patienter le brun. Mais Naruto fut surpris lorsque quelque chose vint lui cogner le dessus de la tête… Ah non il ne s'y attendait pas … en tout cas pas à CA !

- Dit moi Sasu, qui fait plus d'effet à qui ? excuse moi je n'ai pas bien entendu !

- Oh ça va hein ! c'est déjà assez gênant *érotique* comme ça, n'en rajoute pas plus ! * si rajoute ta bouche si tu le veux*

- Pervers !

Bon, dans le cas où vous n'avez pas compris ce que (queue)(ok je sors) Naruto s'est prit sur la tête, je suis heureuse de vous annoncer qu'il s'est pris la verge bien gonflée de Sasuke qui lâcher de l'emprise du boxer est …. Retombée sur la tête du blond.

Une fois l'incident passée, les deux jeunes décidèrent qu'il serait peut être temps d'entrer dans le bain. Ce qu'ils firent dans la minute qui suivit. Au départ, les deux s'étaient installés l'un en face de l'autre, mais Naruto n'était pas de cet avis, et décida donc de rejoindre le brun de l'autre coté de la baignoire dans le but de s'installer entre les jambes, dos à Sasuke. LA ! Il était bien !

Mais c'était sans compter sur Sasuke qui avait les mains un peu baladeuse et rapidement une main se plaça près de la verge du blond qui ne put s'empêcher un hoquet de surprise. Il voulut tourner la tête vers le brun mais celui-ci commença un va et viens. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de gémir et de se cambrer contre le torse de Sasuke qui n'en fut pas moins excité.

Naruto se perdait dans les plaisirs que lui procuraient Sasuke. Après avoir beaucoup excité le blond, L'Uchiwa décida qu'il serait temps de commencer les choses sérieuses. Il fit donc entrer un doigt dans l'intimité de l'Uzumaki et commencer des mouvements. Naruto malgré le plaisir que lui faisait Sasuke, essayait vainement de trouver un moyen de dominé le brun et de lui faire du plaisir également. Perdu dans ses pensées et surtout dans le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il ne fit pas de grimace à l'arrivé des deux autres doigts. Une fois suffisamment prêt, Sasuke voulut retourner Naruto afin de pouvoir être enfin en lui. Mais, Naruto refusa et poussa Sasuke contre la paroi de la baignoire pour ensuite se relever sur les genoux et se placer au dessus de la verge du brun. Sasuke quand à lui observait la scène qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de situation plus érotique que ça d'après lui. Naruto posa ses mains sur les épaules de Sasuke et l'embrassa sensuellement pour finir par s'empaler entièrement sur la hampe de Sasuke. L'avoir ainsi en lui était douloureux au début mais fut vite remplacé par du plaisir bien ressenti. Quand la sonnerie du portable retentit. Naruto étira son bras en dehors de la baignoire et pris le téléphone en main.

- Neji…

- Tu ne vas pas répondre quand même ! s'énerva Sasuke.

- Héhé ! Si ! sourit Naruto. Il va vite comprendre que je suis pris ( dans tous les sens du termes d'ailleurs)

- Après c'est moi que tu traites de pervers !

- Oui, allô Neji ?

- Oui Naruto c'était pour savoir si demain tu bossais au restaurant, comme ça je pourrais reprendre ou nous en étions, enfin tu sais avant que l'Uchiwa débarque.

- Ha… Ouaiiiiaahhh ! Demain je bosse aussiiaaanh ! Putain Sasuke calme toi ! Tu me troues le cul là ! Fit Naruto accompagné d'un clin d'œil a son amant.

- C'est le but chéri ! Fit Sasuke avec un sourire, tout en continuant ses vas et viens.

- Euh… Naruto, tu es avec Sasuke ?

- Oui…han… oui…han putain ! S'uke !

- Euh… je dérange ! Pourquoi tu as décroché alors que tu es en train … enfin ! Non sérieux c'est une blague c'est obligé ! pas toi Naruto ! pas avec LUI ! t'es pas comme ça ! Tu aurais pas décroché t'es trop timide pour ça !

- Oh… Qui est timide Neji ? Moi ? Tu me connais maaaaahhle ! Tu veux que je te disaaaa ? Je me fais litéraaaahlement baiser par l'Uchiwaaaanh ! Alors sauf si tu veux des détaaaaaails, Lâche moiiiiaaah désormaiss !

- Quoi ? tss ! Quelle connerie ! ciao !

- Ciaaaaaaohhh…BiipBiipBiip ( il a raccroché ou cas où vous n'aviez pas compris ^^) ha… Putain...S'aske... laisse moi finir mes phraaaa...han…se… !

- Demain, tu pourras plus marcher ! Au moins, Neji aura la preuve que je t'ai pris ! Que tu es à moi !

- Jaloux ? fit Naruto avec un sourire moqueur.

- Hn ! fit l'Uchiwa les joues rouges.

Sasuke continuait ses mouvements de bassin accompagné par Naruto qui s'empalait également de lui-même sur la verge du brun, c'est ainsi que le plaisir les ravagea tous les deux et qu'ils finirent par se déverser. Naruto dans l'eau et Sasuke sentant l'intimité de Naruto se resserrait ne put s'empêcher de jouir également.

Le bain salit… ils préfèrent sortir et aller se poser dans le lit afin de récupéré de leurs ébats. Une fois dans le lit, ils se mirent dans les draps et restèrent l'un contre l'autre… Naruto collé tourna la tête et près de son oreille lui dit doucement un « je t'aime » qui fut vite répondu par un baiser de la part de son amant et un « moi aussi je t'aime ».

La lumière du jour… Trop de lumière… Sasuke ouvrait ses yeux doucement bercer par la lumière presque violente du jour à travers ses rideaux… Mais son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était seul dans son lit… Pourquoi ? Une larme s'apprêtait à couler sur la joue de l'Uchiwa lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme vétu en majordome… Oh ! putain !

- Vous désirez quelque chose, cher maître ?

- Oui… Viens vivre avec moi !

* * *

FIN !

* * *

Petit mot de ma bêta ? J'ai vraiment adoré et dire que Neji a "assisté" au débat érotique entre Sasuke et Naruto sinon j'avoue... Naruto est plus chou que Sasuke enfin sur certain point. Sinon la fin est un peu bizarre déjà quand Naruto était venu en majordome j'aurai pensé à autre chose mais pas à ça... (Autre chose= Oui toi...) ou un truc du genre^^. Sinon c'est une bonne fic dont j'étais contente de corriger tes fautes^^. Bisou! :)

* * *

Reviews ? =3


End file.
